Remote control devices for controlling a camera's shutter are generally known in the art. Some remote control devices are capable of controlling multiple cameras to take pictures at the same time. Apps enabling a smartphone to control another smartphone's camera are also generally known in the art. Those apps typically allow a user to control a remote smartphone's camera to snap a picture using a local smartphone.